


Zelda's Outing

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cock Slut, F/F, F/M, Futa, Gangbang, Other, bandits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Wanting to indulge in her sexual desires without getting caught, Zelda crafts a disguise in order to go out and fuck whoever she pleases...





	Zelda's Outing

Hyrule was a prosperous kingdom, full of wondrous forests, promising villages, clear lakes and rivers, and ancient temples that housed many memorabilia of the Goddess who used to inhabit the land. And at the center of this land was the royal castle, where the king of Hyrule resided. The man, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, was the proud ruler of the land and did everything within his power to uphold the beauty and peace his kingdom held so dear. But not only was he a proud king, he was also a proud father of an eighteen year old daughter, and the future ruler of the great land of Hyrule.

Princess Zelda was by all means an extraordinary girl with a multitude of talents. She was excellent at sword fighting, a smart girl through and through, an admirer of the land and loved researching it and all it had to offer, and was also an all around just perfect princess. She would constantly visit the villages riding atop her horse and mingle with the common folk. Even appearance wise, she fit the bill of your stereotypical princess. Her skin was smooth and her eyes were a beautiful blue, her hair was long, silky, and blonde, and her assets were definitely something to write home about.

Her tits were large, rounded, and soft, the large mounds of flesh always looking like they’re five seconds away from bursting free from her top. Another one of her biggest assets was her rear end, the princess of Hyrule possessing a derriere that has caused many to get distracted while staring at it in complete awe. Zelda was completely aware of how attractive her body was, and the princess loved knowing the power her body had on the people of Hyrule. She purposely flaunted her body throughout the land, relishing in the attention she got from everybody staring her at her, practically undressing her with their eyes. It filled her body with a feeling that couldn’t be replaced.

With all that being said, it would seem appropriate to label Zelda as a grade A slut, and the princess wouldn’t even bother to correct you. It was completely true, and Zelda owned it one hundred percent. However, not everyone in Hyrule knew of the princess’ perverted desires, for she knew that if they did, it would make her father look bad in the eyes of the public. She wasn’t sure she’d even be able to look her father in the eyes if her secret slutiness became public knowledge. So, because of all these factors making her repress her slutty desires, Zelda was forced to find another way to indulge in her sultry dreams.

Because she couldn’t do anything publicly to explore her sexual desires, she instead went down an alternate route. Her first bout involved an idea that at the time, she was sure wouldn’t fail. Zelda would take weekly visits down to the barracks and flirt with the knights, flaunting her goodies before leaving just before she showed anything too revealing. Then, during the weekend, she’d allow one lucky knight follow her back up to her room and fuck her into the bed. Afterwards, she’d pay them off not to tell anyone else what had transpired that night.

However, it soon became very apparent that this plan wasn’t as iron tight as Zelda had initially thought. For while a good chunk of the knights in training were true to their word, accepting the pay and making no mention of their relation with Zelda. But soon, the knights began to put two and two together, figuring out just what would happen whenever the princess would bring up another knight to her room. Once this was figured out and blasted all over the kingdom, Zelda faced a period of shame from her royal peers, but she didn’t let this deter her. If anything, the experience made her plan to be more careful next time.

So, Zelda decided that if she wanted to be as slutty as she wanted to, she would need to do two very important things. For one, she’d need to rely on people who weren’t directly tied to the kingdom, so knights, suitors, and anyone who had a reputation throughout Hyrule was completely out of the question. So, she set her sights on the outskirts of Hyrule, to bandit tribes and the like. Once she found a particular tribe of bandits who weren’t as ruthless, she decided to set off and pay them a visit.

The second most important thing Zelda was aware of before she left, was that she couldn’t just show up to a bandit tribe looking like Princess Zelda. Not only would that be foolish, but it would also make her kiss her dreams of leaving the tribe goodbye. No, if she was going to show up to a village filled with bandits, she would need a way to hide her appearance so they wouldn’t know who she was. So, Zelda crafted a disguise, complete with a mask that covered her eyes, but left her mouth free and available. This disguise would undoubtedly protect her identity and let her indulge in her desires as she pleased without anyone else being the wiser.

After fashioning her disguise, Zelda waited for the weekend before going down to the stables and mounting her horse. She then paid the guards at the front gate off to let her out for the night, and once she was out, she began riding full speed through the open plains of Hyrule. As she rode her horse through the cold night air, thoughts started racing through her mind, the thoughts mainly consisting of doubts and hypotheticals of her plan somehow going wrong again. If her father found out she was doing something like this again, she wasn’t sure how he would take it, but she knew he wouldn’t be pleased.

However, Zelda was quick to dismiss these thoughts. She had put a lot of time into planning this out, working out every single kink in the plan and factoring in everything that might happen. She was confident that this plan was full proof, and she wasn’t going to let some self doubt stop her now. Especially as she was closing in on the bandit tribe she had scouted out a few week prior. The outlaws who had inhabited it weren’t murderers, but she was sure they’d give someone like her the rough fucking she sought out. She was also able to deduce that they’d let her go when she was done for the night.

She trotted into the small village, garnering stares from all sorts of men and women who all looked especially rough around the edges. She gave a few quick glances here and there before keeping her head down and keeping on through the village. Zelda arrived at the villages inn and tied her horse off in front of it before walking in. The inn was filled with large men and women, all yelling and talking amongst themselves, however, as Zelda started walking in, more and more eyes went on her. When she got to the center of the inn, practically all eyes were on Zelda, the Hylian clearing her throat when she noticed.

“Hello, all, would you be interested in adding another slut to your lineup?”

\--

“AH! AH! HARDER!” 

Things for Zelda were going perfectly, her plan having worked out just as she had thought. She had walked in made her intentions known, and soon after that, she was surrounded by the bandits. After making sure that they’d leave her mask alone, a smile formed on her face as she watched the multitude of hands descend down to her, grabbing her and stripping her of the rest of her disguise. Once she was completely naked, the bandits admired her body before they all started getting to work.

The blonde Hylian was gleeful as she was bent over a table, revealing her two soon to be plundered holes to the horde of bandits who were lining up behind her. The burly bandit who had bent her over took first dibs, dropping his pants and revealing his quite sizable cock, pointing it at her holes. Zelda bit down on her lower lip and just readied herself for the ride. The bandit behind her slapped his hand down on her ass before bucking his hips forward, burying his cock into her pussy.

Once he got the tip of his cock in this slut’s pussy, he really began to let loose and start thrusting into her. Zelda shrieked at the immediate intrusion, her walls getting stretched out to accommodate the giant cock sliding into her little love tunnel. The bandit, who Zelda assumed to be the leader of this tribe, started picking up the pace, thrusting in and out of Zelda with gusto. He gripped tightly on to her ass, kneading the soft flesh as he rammed inch after inch of his hard cock into this slut. He didn’t know where this girl came from, but he was going to make sure she wouldn’t want to leave.

Zelda’s hands weren’t being restricted, and even though they weren’t, she didn’t even bother to try using them. She had resigned to this fucking, moaning out loud as her pussy was railed from behind. She had never had someone this big in her; sure the knights were well endowed, but they were nothing compared to this bandit. A yelp left her throat as he brought his hand down hard on her ass again, slapping it. Her ass was starting to turn red as he gave her ass another hard smack, the sound echoing through the room as he plowed into her with all his strength.

Behind the bandit leader, the others were beginning to grow impatient and rowdy, yelling and hollering at him to hurry up. But despite their cries, the leader merely drowned them out, grunting and groaning as his thrusts began to slow down. His cock began to throb and twitch, the man getting ready to shoot his load into the princess in disguise. Zelda felt the man’s meat stick giving off the cues that he was about to cum, and it was then that she started to think about something other than the amazing fucking she was on the receiving end of. 

Getting pregnant wasn’t something Zelda was trying to do, and if it happened, her cover would surely be blown. She started to try and get up, but the bandit leader pushed her back down against the table, ramming his cock deep inside of her until he was balls deep. Once he was, the man let out a loud groan before shooting his potent cum into Zelda’s cunt, filling up her pussy with his warm semen. He held her hips in place, keeping the Hylian impaled on his shaft as he emptied his balls deeper and deeper inside of her until his cum was leaking out of her pussy and onto the floor.

Along with the bandit shooting his seed into her, Zelda also felt herself get pushed over the edge. She squirted her juices all over the floor, her fluid spraying all over the floor and mixing in with the sticky cum. Her face went red, the girl breathing heavily as her entire body shook. The bandit leader let go of Zelda, slowly dragging his cock out her cunt as she lied against the table. Giving Zelda’s ass one last, hard slap, the bandit leader walked away, the line finally progressing forward.

Her legs were wobbly, Zelda tried to rise up, only to be shoved back down against the table. The hand that had shoved her down wasn’t as large or rough as the male bandit before, but soft and almost, feminine. It wasn’t until Zelda managed to look back did she realize that there was a female bandit behind her, dropping her pants with a wicked smirk embedded on her face. And if that wasn’t surprising enough to Zelda, she nearly yelped out in surprise when the woman dropped her panties, freeing a large cock that was even larger than the one the bandit leader possessed.

A small whimper left Zelda’s throat as the female bandit cackled to herself, giving her ass another hard slap. The futa gripped Zelda’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal Zelda’s tight little rosebud. Her eyes widened at the side, a lust filled grin on her face now as she licked her lips. An asshole like this didn’t show up to the tribe every day, it was quite rare. And now that she had a perfect, tight asshole to plunder, the futa was prepared to ravage it like no tomorrow. She let go of Zelda’s ass cheeks, letting them slap back together.

“Ooh, I’ve been waiting for an ass like this for a long time” the futa said happily, the woman picking up her large cock and pointing it at Zelda’s ass. “You must be some kind of crazy, willingly coming here and giving yourself up. But don’t worry, darling, when I’m through with you, I’ll make sure you’ll never want to leave.”

Zelda opened her mouth like she was going to respond, but all that came out was a high pitched groan as her asshole was infiltrated by that large futa cock. It tore through her, threatening to split her in two as she tried her best to take it all. She grit her teeth together, her eyes starting to water; she couldn’t believe it, the cock wasn’t even all the way inside of her yet! Again, Zelda was beginning to wonder if she was in over her head with coming here. But then again, she wasn’t quite sure that mattered at the moment. The only thing she needed to focus on now was not getting ripped in half.

The futa began grunting at the tight fit, wiggling her hips around in order to stretch out the tight hole Zelda possessed. Once she had a bit of wiggle room, the futa really began pounding into poor Zelda, each thrust gaping out Zelda’s ass even more and reshaping her guts. Zelda was a lot more vocal about her anal pounding, screaming out in pleasure as she was quite literally torn a new one. But then again, despite all the pain, Zelda would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying the whole ordeal.

She took the ass fucking with slutty grace, throwing her hips back as her walls clamped down on the hard cock lodged in her soon to be ruined hole. The futa fucking her enjoyed Zelda’s burst of enthusiasm, and this made her get really into it as well. She reached forward and grabbed a handful of the slut’s hair, yanking back on it with all her might. The result caused Zelda’s head to arch backwards and her body to curve, giving the futa a better position to plunder Zelda’s ass with. The men waiting in line behind her were whooping and hollering at the sight, showing a lot more patience with her than they were their leader.

Biting down on her lip, the futa began moaning as she felt her cock start to twitch. Tightening her grip on Zelda’s hair, the futa let out a groan before she felt her dam break. The cum burst from the tip of her cock, shooting her load deep into the slut’s guts. Once again, Zelda came too, the feeling of the futa’s warm cum being enough to push her over the edge. The two moaned out in unison as their bodies visibly shook. The cum filled up Zelda’s ass until it had nowhere else to go except back out, the semen beginning to leak out of her asshole. 

With her deed done, the futa withdrew her cock from Zelda, receiving a cheer from the watching crowd. Zelda felt stuffed full of cum, the princess letting out low moans as she felt the presence of another person behind her. She knew her night was far from over, and this became even more evident by the new cock ramming itself into her pussy once again. She moaned out loud, but her mouth was quickly filled by another cock getting rammed down her throat. She gagged on the cock before beginning to instinctively suck on it and lick along the shaft.

The fucking continued on throughout the night, Zelda taking cocks in every available hole. Whenever one of her holes became available, it didn’t take long before it was quickly filled again. The princess was becoming more of a cum depository than person, her stomach bulging out and making her look like she was already pregnant. The inn she had entered was filled with the sound of wet flesh slapping against flesh, moans, and cheers of excitement from the beginning of the night, to the sunrise in the morning.

By the time the sun came up, most of the bandits had left the inn, leaving a cum covered Zelda still bent over the table. When the last bandit left her alone, Zelda groaned to herself before rising to her shaky feet. She threw the torn remains of her disguise over her naked body and stumbled outside, throwing herself over her horse and galloping out of the village. She returned to her castle while her father was still asleep and managed to sneak her way all the way back up to her room. 

Plopping down on her bed, Zelda looked up to the ceiling, a dopey grin on her face. She had done it, she almost couldn’t believe it. Her plan had gone off without any problems and she had managed to get the kind of fucking she had always wanted. Being used like a slut and being passed around like a cheap toy was all she had ever wanted, and now that she had experienced it, she wanted to do it again and again. As Zelda wrapped herself up in her blankets, she was happy to know that she now had a brand new tradition. However, she’d need to repair her disguise first.


End file.
